Pancakes
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Mr. L and Dimentio are home along for the night, so Dimentio offers to make dinner. Too bad he didn't know Mr. L already ate... Request for Luigisgirlfriend. X3


**Heyyyy, Luigisgirlfriend! Here's your request! :D**

**Sorry if you think it's too short or it's not that great. =/**

* * *

It was a quiet evening at Castle Bleck. In fact, it was a little _too _quiet.

It seemed that everyone who lived there had plans to be out for a while.

Everyone except for Dimentio and Mr. L, that is. They were home alone for the night.

But with only two out of the seven people who lived there at home, the usually lively castle seemed eerie.

And eerie quiet did not mix well with dark, nearly empty castles. At least, to Mr. L they didn't.

To fill the silence, he tried listening to music, but even that didn't help much. Finally, he left his room and went to see what Dimentio was doing.

Mr. L found his friend lying on the floor, chuckling at something on his laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

Dimentio looked up. "Hey. Check this out; I found a _hilarious _site to visit."

"Photoshop Troll?" Amused, Mr. L sat down. "What is this?"

"A site with people asking for help using Photoshop to fix or edit pictures, and then trolls…well, troll them. It's great!"

"Oh? Learning how to be a troll?"

"Very funny. Now, is it just me, or has it been really quiet for the past hour?"

"Uh, yeah. Since we're the only ones here right now…"

"What?" Dimentio sat up. "Where did everyone else go?"

"…"

"…why are you looking at me like I'm stupid?"

"Didn't they tell you? Everyone went out for the evening. It's just us tonight."

"Oh. No one told me…"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice before; we're all usually eating dinner by now," Mr. L teased.

"Whatever. Since we'll have to make our own dinner, I'll make pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Yes. Do you have something against breakfast for dinner, Mr. L?"

"It's not that. I just never thought of you as the type of person who cooks."

Dimentio laughed a cheery laugh. "There's a lot you don't know about me," he said before leaving to go to the kitchen.

Mr. L started to follow him then paused.

The truth was, he had already eaten a Spicy Pasta Dish for dinner. Actually, he had two because he was really hungry. So it was needless to say he was quite full from that. Plus his stomach wasn't handling all the spiciness that well…

But Dimentio seemed so set on cooking for his friend; Mr. L didn't want to hurt his feelings.

_Besides_, Mr. L thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen, _it's just a few pancakes. I can handle that. No problem!_

"Ah, there you are." Dimentio smiled. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Sure. What should I do?"

"You can start by getting the blueberries out of the fridge and washing them."

"Okay."

_Yeah, just a few pancakes. I'll be fine…_

Five.

Mr. L had eaten five whole pancakes.

How he even had the room for them in his stomach, he wasn't sure; but he did.

Managing to stand up without groaning, he carried his dishes to dishwasher and commented, "You're a pretty good cook, Dim."

"Thanks." It was very likely that the jester was blushing with pleasure behind his mask.

Mr. L filled the dishwasher while Dimentio cleaned up the table. The dishwasher had just started when Dimentio, who was putting away the butter and syrup, suddenly said, "Hey, did you know there's still a piece of cheesecake leftover from last night?"

"No, I thought we ate it all."

"Want to finish it?"

Mr. L didn't give a second thought before answering, "Sure." It was probably a bad idea agreeing to eat more, but it was so good last night…

So he got out two fork from a near by drawer and they sat down again.

"No knife?" Dimentio asked, looking amused. "Are we going to have a fork fight over the last bite?"

"Yeah, why not?" They both laughed at the thought of that as they started eating.

The cheesecake was every bit as good as it had been the previous evening, but Mr. L couldn't enjoy it as much as he had then. With how full he was, it was hard to swallow; but the sweetness of the cake made it harder.

If Dimentio noticed his friend was eating rather slowly, he didn't say.

When they came to the last bite, the two started at each other.

"Well?" The jester held up his fork and smirked. "Shall we fight for it then?"

Mr. L shook his head. The idea seemed like fun minutes ago, but now he wasn't up to it.

"No, that's okay. You can have it." He stood up. "I'm going to bed now; do you mind cleaning the plate and forks?"

"Oh… No, I don't mind." Dimentio turned to look at his friend as he left the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. "'Night."

"Good night."

Mr. L went straight to his room to change into his pajamas and lie down on his bed.

By then he really didn't feel good; his stomach rumbled loudly, and he felt all the food inside moving around uncomfortably.

He lay on his back, not moving except to rub his stomach, hoping to fall asleep and not wake up until he felt better.

Ten minutes passed, and it was clear he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

"Ohhhhh…"

The spiciness from the pasta dish wasn't getting along with the sweetness from the cheesecake. Not to mention the pancakes that were in the middle of it all.

It made him feel sick in a way that made him get out of bed and sit in the bathroom for half an hour. He sat by the toilet the whole time, with his knees drawn to his chest.

Who knows how long he would have sat there if Dimentio had floated by on his way to his room.

"L?" He looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I just…" Before he could come up with an excuse to be sitting on the bathroom floor, he suddenly felt his dinner coming back up. He leaned over the toilet and vomited.

Dimentio quietly sat down beside him. "You're sick," he said gently.

Mr. L nodded as he coughed up more partly digested food. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and sighed deeply. He felt a little better now, but he didn't want to go through that again!

"Come on, Dimentio said, "if you're done, you should get to bed."

So Mr. L allowed his friend to help him back to bed.

"You can go to your room now," he said when Dimentio sat down next to him. "I'm feeling better."

"No, I think I'll stay with you for a while."

"Whatever. Suit yourself."

They were quiet for what felt like long time. Dimentio reached out to rub Mr. L's belly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" ha finally asked. "How long have you felt sick?"

"Since…after dinner."

"But I ate the same thing you did, and I'm fine… Did you eat too fast?"

"Actually…" Mr. L took a deep breath and explained that he had eaten before hand. He had been hoping he wouldn't have to, but right now it seemed the best thing to do.

Why didn't you just _tell me _that?" Now it was Dimentio's turn to sigh. "It's no wonder you were so sick."

"You seemed like you really wanted to cook for me. And…I didn't want to hurt your feelings…"

"L…" The jester sighed again before continuing. "It was really nice of you to worry about my feelings, but…you shouldn't have put that before your own health. Besides, how do you think I feel seeing you so ill?"

"I guess I didn't…think about that," Mr. L admitted as his belly rumbled. "I'm sorry."

Dimentio hugged him. "It's alright. Just promise me you'll think things through more carefully next time."

"I promise."

"Good. You should go to sleep now. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I'll try. Uh, Dim?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…uh, could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Mr. L asked awkwardly.

"Of course," Dimentio answered with a smile. "I'll stay with you all night."

* * *

**Photoshop Troll is a fun website to visit, lol.  
**

***Cough* Anyway, I hope it was fluffy enough. :3**

**~Dawn**


End file.
